Sebastian is My father?
by tataya2fly
Summary: This fanfiction is a HarryPotterXBlackButler crossover. ...Harry Potter is about to find out something that he thought he already know. He will be betrayed, shunned, and despised by everyone and by those who he thought was his friends and family for something he could not control...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/Black Butler if I did the plot would be kind of different!

This is my first story so if there are any grammar mistakes just don't worry bout it

The plot may be different than what you are used to but if you do not like don't read

For now there is know pairings and Idk if there will be

* * *

 **Harry's POV:**

All I can think about is that even though every one worshiped me and say they know me. When the truth is they do not.

Did they ever ask what I wanted? Did they think I wanted this? Did they know I never wanted the fame? All I ever wanted was to be normal, have friends, and to have a loving family. However, since finding out I was a wizard and I was going into "their" world, it has brought me nothing but pain and grief.

At the beginning I'll admit it was great, I found friends. I even found my faithful companion Hedwig my owl. However, with finding out I was famous for killing someone when I was one years old, and finding out some of the things I did was considered abnormal even for wizards. It just made me feel like I was a freak, but with finally having friends it became bearable. Until they _**abandoned**_ me, _**betrayed**_ me, and _**scorned**_ me for something I could not control.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of it all

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of it all**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/Black Butler if I did the plot would be kind of different!

I still do not know whether there will be a pairing in this story

Sorry this isn't really an update but a revise of this chapter^-^

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxXxxxXxXxXxX

"Hello" Human Speech

" **Hello** " Human Thought

 **{** **Spells}** Human Spells

~ **Demon~** Demon Speech

 _ **~Demon~**_ Demon Thought

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxXxxxXxXxXxX

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The beginning of it all**

 **Harry's POV:**

It was just another day for the people who lived in Surrey, England. The sun was out, children were out playing with their friends. It seemed like a regular day. However, if you looked close enough you would see something is not right with the family that lives in 4 Privet Drive.

There was Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley along with her son Dudley. Though there was one more person, this was their nephew Harry Potter. He was 4 foot even with a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. He had hair that seemed to absorb the light around it making it midnight black. He also had glasses that looked damaged beyond repair and had too thick frames, from a distance he looked like a normal child. However, when you look at him you would think that he was beyond beautiful, so much so that it seemed almost unnatural. It wasn't just his appearance that seemed unnatural odd things seemed to happen around him, such as his teacher's hair turning blue or him appearing on top of a building while running from Dudley and his gang. However, bad things happen to him when those things occur just like today.

While I was focused on cooking breakfast for "family" Dudley came into the kitchen without me noticing, trying his best to be quiet until he got behind me and pushed me which made me drop the pan. I panicked while pulling my hair thinking to myself," Even if I start over I still won't make it in time!" Dudley cried out in terror breaking me out of my panic attack. I saw that the pan froze mid-air just floating there doing nothing. But before I could wonder about it I heard Dudley yell, " Mom! Dad! The freak did something to the food! Knowing that he just got me in trouble I tried to get the pan out of mid-air, but it was too late.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley walked into the kitchen and the saw the pan floating in midair. Petunia gasped in surprise while also making a disgusted and terrified face. Vernon on the other hand face had turned such a dark shade of purple that it made him look like he was about to pass out but he yelled," Boy if don't stop this freakish stuff you will get the beating of a life time!"

Uncle Vernon I don't even know how it is floating midair! All i know is that after Dudley pushed me I dropped the pan. At first I thought the pan had fell to the floor but I saw that it was floating midair.

"Boy don't lie on Dudley my son would do never do something like that even then you got what you deserved for being a freak!" Vernon yelled while getting even more angry.

"This will not end well," I thought trying to figure out a way to for me not to get in trouble. This is all Dudley's fault for being such a spoiled brat and trying to get me in trouble even though he knows what will happen. I glanced over at Dudley to see him smirking and laughing silently to himself which made me glare, because if it weren't for him I would not being going through this right now. I guess it was noticeable because Dudley whined," Dad the freak is glaring at me!"

This set off a chain reaction, Vernon growled and grabbed me by the collar yelling," Boy I gave you two warnings, and all I get in return is you glaring at my boy! You will get it now! After finishing those words I got the worse beating of my life. He punched at varies places on my body he even managed to make me bleed he also kicked my on my ribs multiple times. After he was done he threw me into my cupboard under the stairs.

My ribs felt broken, my bruises black and blue some even purple. Then I'm bleeding from numerous places like from my forehead. All I could think about is why does know one see the way they treat me? All they do is is believe what they are told and not what they have seen. Have thy ever seen me do a crime or harmed anyone? No they haven't. Sometimes I wish I was dead.

While think all these depressing thoughts Harry manage to fall into the best sleep he has ever had. He dreamed of a black raven just sitting there watching him, it almost seemed familiar. He thought nothing of it not knowing this dream will later have a huge impact on his life just the next day would.

* * *

 **This one was a good first chapter but hopefully the chapter will get longer and longer!**

 **I love Harry Potter but I also love Black Butler & because I love both it just came into a story! *Fangirl moment***

 **Don't know if I will have pairings**

 **If you have anything you might want me to put in the next chapter comment plz!**

 **Also I know there might be grammer errors or point of view errors, I don't mind you commenting about it however do not be rude or mean about**

 **Thank You for reading this story!**


	3. Chapter 2: Finding Hope

Chapter 2:

 **Chapter 2:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/Black Butler if I did the plot would be kind of different!

I still do not know whether there will be pairing in this story(most likely not)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hello" Human Speech

" **Hello** " Human Thought

 **{** **Spells}** Human Spells

~ **Demon~** Demon Speech

 _ **~Demon~**_ Demon Thought

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapter 2: The beginning of it all**

 **Harry's POV:**

"Freak! Get your lazy butt up and came prepare breakfast! **,"** Petunia yelled while banging on the cupboard door. Which jolted Harry out his sleep causing him to groan. " **I wish she would shut the hell up and go away,"** but I knew that if I didn't get up Uncle Vernon would be pissed off and give me the beating of my life.

Harry gradually got up preparing to leave his cupboard and go cook breakfast. He was about to open the door, but Petunia yanked the door open causing light to pour in and blind me. "Freak if you don't get your lazy arse out here and start cooking breakfast I will get Vernon down here," Petunia glared at me, while also smirking evilly. The preceded to say, "I know you would not like that would you!" She almost seemed possessed with the evil glint that she had in her eye.

I hurried to get out of my cupboard and ran to the kitchen and started to prepare the food praying that nothing will go wrong today.

 **If only he knew how his worldview was about to change.  
**

~Later that day~

After setting out the food that I wouldn't even be able to eat, I walked over to Petunia who was washing dishes and told her that the food was ready. She turned to me and basically snarled at me and said to me, " go outside and fixed the garden, weed the plants and other things that has to be done, but if I so much as see or think something isn't right or perfect you will regret ever being born!" She spat at me as if I was the scum of the earth or that I wasn't worth her time. " However, if everything is up to my expectations I might consider give you a full meal to eat" She said with a sick look on her face as if it kills her to say that.

All I could think is, " **I know she won't follow her part of the deal but I can't just ignore it on the off chance that she actually follows through"**

Instead of saying what I would like I said, "I understand Aunt Petunia all the chores will be done"

"We'll, what are you waiting for get to it!" Petunia yelled. I scrambled around trying to hurry out the door or else I don't know what would happen. After finally getting out the door I run to the shed to get the tools and started on my daily chores.

~2 hours later~

I was pulling the weed out of the garden when I heard crow of a bird which caused me to stop. Letting the sound slip my mind I went back pulling the weed when I heard the sound again only closer. Knowing that I can't ignore it I turned around to see where it came from only to see a raven coming towards me so I turned to try and shield my face waiting for it to attack. I waited and waited but nothing happened so I peeked in between my arms so see it sitting in front of me just staring.

I flinched back and yelled "leave get out of here!" But it just sat there and looked at me until I just turned around and tried to ignore it. I finally got back to weeding when I heard a voice say, " **Kids these days don't know how to show respect to their elder's."**

I dropped the tools in shock not expecting to hear a voice. I look around not seeing anyone in miles accept for the raven. " **I must be hearing things or going crazy at least"** I went to pick the tools back up when I hear it again. ~ **You aren't crazy child you are just hearing what I am saying. Look behind you and you will see that I (the raven) am talking to you.~**

I turn around looking at the raven not believing what I just heard. "No I must be crazy to actually believe that a raven is talking to me" Gripping my head. "They must be right I am a freak! ~ **No child you are not crazy or a freak!~** The raven yelled. ~ **In fact you are a very special child and you should get it out of your mind that you are anything less!~**

"How can you be for sure!? No one else talks Ravens or is able to understand them!" I yelled at the raven. ~ **I am sure because from where your father is from it is normal to be able to talk to creatures such as myself" In fact you are superior to others because of this fact.~**

" **Hold up did that bird just say that it's normal from where my father is from?"** I thought. "Hey did you just say that from where my father is from it is normal?" I exclaimed. ~ **Yes I did. My name is** **Boobrie and** **I was sent here by your father to be your familiar or companion.~ The raven said.**

"My father! Where is he? What's his name? Why did he leave me with the Dursley's?" I asked. ~ **First,** **I can not tell you his name yet. Second, your father won't be able to come do to several reasons. Third, he had no choice he did not know you existed.~** All I could focus on is the fact that I have a father and that he wants me! I'm not a freak, I'm normal!

"Thank you Boobrie ! You just don't know how glad I am to know that I have a father out there." ~ **You are welcome child. Now that we have established everything child why don't you finish your chore so we can go inside and get to know each other?~**

"Ok but I'll have to hide you so that they won't see you." ~ **wouldn't worry about that just finish here so we can get inside before you catch a cold.~** It took all my strength not to breakdown right there because someone actually cares about me but I just said "Ok I'll hurry up so we can go inside."

 **The Harry's world view has already shifted to the point of no return. The next day or in the next couple weeks it is unknown when it will happen, but he would go through another world shattering moment. Finding out he had a father was shocking, but finding out the next will be shattering. Though if only he knew in the years to come they had nothing on what he is to learn.**

* * *

 **Boobrie is a shape-shifting bird from t** **he mythology and folklore of the Scottish Highlands.**

 **This one was a good first chapter but hopefully the chapters after this will get longer and longer!**

 **I love Harry Potter but I also love Black Butler & because I love both it just came into a story! *Fangirl moment***

 **Don't know if I will have pairings**

 **If you have anything you might want me to put in the next chapter comment plz!**


End file.
